snowwhiteandthehuntsmanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Snow White
Snow White ist die Prinzessin von Großbritannien;Tabor und die Hauptprotagonistin. Ihre Schauspielerin ist Kristen Stewart. Biografie thumb|left|258px|Snow White als KindDie Königin Eleanor wünschte sich ein Kind und so geschah es, in einem fröhlichen Frühling kam Snow White in die Welt und hatte auch einen guten Freund, Namens William welcher der Son von König Charmant war. Als Snow White 7 Jahre alt war, begann einer der grausamsten Winter und ihre Mutter starb an einer Krankheit. In einem brutalen Blutbad-Kampf gegen eine dunkle andere Armee sah Snow Whites Vater eine Frau mit dem Namen Ravenna, so vergaß seinen Kummer und wollte sie heiraten. Vor der Hochzeit machte sich Snow White zu Ravenna eine freundliche Beziehung und nach der Hochzeit war eine große Feier. Als Ravenna und der König alleine im Bett waren stellte sich heraus, wer wirklich Ravenna ist und tötete den König. Snow White sah ihren toten Vater und gleich danach ließ Ravenna eine dunkle Armee ins Schloss und das Königreich von Charmant konnte noch fliehen, doch Snow Wite bleibte zurück und war von Ravenna in einen Turm eingesperrt. Nach vielen Jahren war neben Snow White in eine andere Zelle neben ihr eine gefangen, Namens Greta eingesperrt und Snow White unterhaltete sich mit ihr. Als Greta von Finn zu Ravenna gebracht wurde, hatte Ravenna einen Großteil ihrer ganzen Lebensenergie ausgesaugt. Snow White hatte Angst, dass das gleiche mit ihr passieren könne. Daraufhin kam Finn und sagte zu ihr, sie solle zu Ravenna gehen, da die Königin ihr Herz braucht um ewig zu leben. Die entsetzte Snow White konnte darauf Finn mit einem Nagel verletzen, floh und entkam aus dem Schloss. Ravenna befiehlt Finn, ihr Snow White zu bringen, jedoch kann diese dabei aus der Burg und in den Dunklen Wald fliehen. Dieser lässt sie nur knapp am Leben und während die Prinzessin durch den Wald irrt, hat inzwischen der Jäger Eric ihre Spur aufgenommen. Gemeinsam mit Finn und einem Kriegertrupp verfolgt er sie. Der um seine Frau Sarah trauernde Huntsman wurde von Ravenna zur Jagd gleichermaßen gezwungen wie mit dem Versprechen der Wiederbelebung seiner Frau verführt. Er dringt zunächst allein in den Dunklen Wald ein, thumb|272px|Snow White im Wald der Finsternis.nicht wissend um die Identität seiner Beute. Rasch holt der Huntsman Snow White ein, die ihn verzweifelt zu überzeugen versucht, dass Ravenna auch ihn verraten wird. Schließlich bietet die Prinzessin dem Jäger Gold, wenn er sie zur Burg von Herzog Hammond bringt. Eric zweifelt und als Finn die beiden überrascht, lässt sich dieser zu der Bemerkung reizen, dass auch Ravenna keine Toten wiedererwecken kann. Das überzeugt Eric, der Fliehenden zu thumb|lefthelfen und nachdem sie ihren Häschern entkommen sind, verspricht er ihr, sie zu begleiten. In der Zwischenzeit erfahren Herzog Hammond und William durch einen Getreuen, dass die Königstochter noch am Leben und in den Dunklen Wald geflohen ist. William stellt sich gegen seinen zögerlichen Vater, verkleidet sich und infiltriert Finns Truppe als Bogenschütze, um so die Prinzessin finden und beschützen zu können. Auf dem Weg zu Hammonds Burg zeigt der Jäger derweil Snow White, wie sie sich trotz ihrer geringen Größe verteidigen kann, indem sie einen Messerstich ab- und zum Angreifer umlenkt. Als sie schließlich den Rand des Dunklen Waldes erreichen, werden sie auf einer Brücke von einem Troll angegriffen. Der Huntsman versucht gegen das übermächtige Wesen zu kämpfen, wird jedoch rasch bewusstlos geschlagen. Bevor der Troll ihn töten kann, springt Snow White dazwischen und schreit den Troll an. Beide starren einander ins Gesicht, als der Huntsman wieder erwacht. Der Troll neigt schließlich ein wenig den Kopf und wendet sich ab. Der Huntsman und Snow White fliehen weiter durch einen Sumpf und finden zur Nacht Zuflucht in einem Dorf, in dem sich alle Frauen selbst entstellt haben. So versuchen die Bewohner Ravennas ständiger Suche nach schönen Mädchen zu entkommen. Dort erfährt Eric von einer der Frauen auch, wer seine Begleiterin wirklich ist und verlässt das Dorf mitten in der Nacht, von Selbstzweifeln getrieben und dem Wunsch, das Mädchen durch seine Unzuverlässigkeit nicht weiter in Gefahr zu bringen.POPEL. Als jedoch das Dorf von Finns Truppe angegriffen wird, kehrt er um und rettet erneut das Leben der Prinzessin, während die Frauen in Booten über den Fluss fliehen. In der Burg badet Ravenna in Milch und erinnert sich an ihre Kindheit, die viele Lebensalter zurückliegt. Als damals auch ihr Dorf von Räubern angegriffen wurde, warf ihre Mutter einen Zauber über Ravenna indem sie drei Tropfen Blut des Kindes mit Milch vermischte und es ihr zu trinken gab. Sie warnte Ravenna, dass ihre Schönheit ihr Macht verleihen würde, dass jedoch der Zauber von ihrem „reinstem Blut“ durch ebensolches gebrochen werden könne. Als Ravenna und Finn als Geiseln entführt werden, schreit die Mutter ihren Kindern „Rächt uns!“ hinterher, was sich tief in Ravenna einbrennt und ihr Leben bestimmen soll. Als der Huntsman und die Prinzessin im Wald Rast machen, gibt er ihr sein Wort, dass er sie bis zu des thumb|179px|Snow White begegnet den Zwergen.Herzogs Schloss begleiten werde. Plötzlich werden sie von einer kleinen Schar aus acht Zwergen überfallen und gefangen genommen. Die Gruppe, bestehend aus Muir, Beith, Gorth, Coll, Duir, Quert, Nion und Gus, hegt alten Groll gegen den Huntsman und will daher ihre Gefangenen töten. Jedoch erfasst den blinden Muir eine Vorahnung, dass das gefangene Mädchen die einzige Person ist, die Ravenna und ihrer Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende FURZ bereiten könne. Schließlich bringen die Zwerge Snow White und den Jäger tiefer in den Wald in der Heimat der Feen in Sicherheit. In der kommenden Nacht erzählen die Zwerge der Prinzessin aus ihrer Vergangenheit und wie sie einst in den Bergen nach Gold schürften. Als sie nach langer Zeit wieder aus den Minen zurückkehrten, mussten sie feststellen, dass Ravenna all ihre Brüder im selben Monat getötet hatte, als sie die Macht im Königreich übernahm. Nun seien sie allein und die kläglichen Reste eines einst stolzen Volkes. Snow White tanzt am Lagerfeuer mit Gus, während die anderen Zwerge erstaunt bemerken, dass sich seit dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Mädchen ihre Beschwerden verringern und sie sich besser fühlen. Derweil beginnt sich der Huntsman zu fragen, ob er Snow White wirklich nur des Goldes wegen begleitet oder ob ihn weitaus mehr vorantreibt, als sie zu beschützen. Am nächsten Morgen wecken zwei Feen Snow White und führen sie zu einer heiligen Lichtung. Der Rest der thumb|left|332pxGruppe erwacht und folgt ihr leise. Snow White wird von einem großen weißen Hirsch gesegnet als Muir verkündet, dass sie die eine sei, welche Ravennas dunkler Herrschaft ein Ende bereiten werde. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Finn und seinen Männern angegriffen. Während Gus bei der Verteidigung der Königstochter stirbt, droht der Huntsman Finn zu unterliegen. Als ihm dieser offenbart, dass er es war, der damals seine Frau tötete, kann Eric Finn in einem letzten Aufbäumen auf einem gezackten Baumstumpf aufspießen. Der tödlich verwundete Finn fleht seine Schwester um Rettung an, aber Ravennas Kräfte beginnen bereits zu schwinden und sie fürchtet den vollständigen Verlust ihrer Schönheit und Jugend. Sie wispert „Verzeih mir, Bruder“ und lässt ihn sterben. Während die Zwerge um Gus trauern, erinnern sie sich auch daran, was für edle Männer sie einst waren. So willigen sie ein, Snow White zu folgen und sie zur Burg zu begleiten. In der Nacht rastet die Gruppe, nun ergänzt um William, erneut im Wald. Ravenna, aufgewühlt und wütend über Finns Tod verwandelt sich in ein Abbild von William und infiltriert so am nächsten Morgen Snow Whites Reisegruppe. In einem Gespräch über ihrer beider Kindheit verführt sie Snow White dazu, von einem vergifteten Apfel zu essen. Die Prinzessin ringt um Atem und fällt zu Boden, als Ravenna ihr gesteht, dass Snow White sowohl ihre einzige Schwäche als auch ihre ewige Rettung sei. Nur ihr Blut sei in der Lage, den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, der Ravennas Kräfte hervorgebracht hat. Wenn die Dunkle Königin nun endlich Snow Whites Herz verzehren könne, würde sie dies unsterblich machen. Als sie gerade das Messer ansetzt, erscheinen der Huntsman und William und zwingen Ravenna zur Flucht, die sich dabei in eine Wolke von Raben verwandelt. Snow Whites Begleiter müssen hilflos zusehen, wie die Prinzessin in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf fällt. Auch ein Kuss Williams ändert nichts daran, jedoch fällt unbemerkt eine Träne von ihrem Gesicht. Die Gruppe will dennoch ihr Versprechen halten und bringt Snow White zu Hammonds Burg, wo sie aufgebahrt wird. Während der Herzog und seine Verbündeten trauern, hält der Huntsman in der Nacht Wache bei Snow White und spricht zu der vermeintlich Toten. Er erzählt ihr von seinem Leben, seiner Teilnahme an Kriegen und wie ihnthumb|296px|Snow White erwacht nach einem nahen Tod.endlich seine Frau Sarah durch ihre Liebe zu einem besseren Menschen machte. Nachdem sie jedoch starb, während er abwesend und auf der Jagd war, verwandelte er sich wieder in sein altes Selbst und gab sich verloren, bis er schließlich auf Snow White traf. Eric gesteht ihr, dass sie ihn an seine Frau erinnert, weil auch sie denselben starken Willen und ein mitfühlendes Herz besitzt und er durch sie wieder zu dem Mann geworden sei, der er einst durch Sarah geworden war. Er bittet Snow White um Verzeihung dafür, dass er sie nicht besser hat beschützen können und küsst sie zum Abschied. Als er geht, bemerkt auch er nicht, wie eine zweite Träne von ihrem Gesicht fällt und dass dadurch Ravennas Zauber gebrochen wird. Kurz darauf erwacht die Königstochter und tritt auferstanden nach draußen vor die versammelten Menschen. In einer Rede an Hammond und dessen Gefolgsleute überzeugt Snow White diese, dass sie allein Ravenna töten kann und entfacht die Schlacht um ihr Erbe. Am folgenden Tag reitet Snow White thumb|left|Snow White kämpft mit Ravenna.an der Spitze ihrer Truppen auf das Königsschloss zu, während die Zwerge die Burg durch den Abwasserkanal infiltrieren, um die Tore für die heranstürmende Armee zu öffnen. Eine Schlacht entbrennt in der Burg, während Snow White nach Ravenna sucht. Als beide schließlich im Thronsaal aufeinandertreffen, ist Ravenna der Prinzessin an Kräften deutlich überlegen, während die Snow White zuhilfe Eilenden von Ravennas dunklen Glaskriegern angegriffen und aufgehalten werden. Ravenna schlägt Snow White nieder und wähnt sich siegreich. Als sie endlich mit ihrem Messer Snow White töten will, kann diese den Dolch abwehren und in das Herz der Dunklen Königin lenken. Die ungläubige, tödlich verwundete Ravenna fällt zu Boden und kriecht angsterfüllt zu ihrem geliebten Spiegel. Drei ihrer Blutstropfen fallen auf Snow Whites Rüstung als Ravennas Schönheit schwindet und sie sich in eine alte Frau verwandelt. Während sie stirbt, spricht Snow White mitfühlend zu ihr: „Du kannst mein Herz nicht haben.“ Mit Ravennas Tod löst sich ihre Dunkle Armee auf und die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Snow White wird zur Königin thumb|258pxgekrönt und das Königreich erwacht wieder in seinem alten Glanz. Während der Krönung Snow Whites zur Königin stehen William und die Zwerge an ihrer Seite. Als ihr Blick über ihre Untertanen schweift, bleibt er auf dem Huntsman ruhen und sie lächeln sich zu. Persönlichkeit Snow White scheint auf den Blick nett zu sein, doch wenn sie meistein einem Stress ist, tut sie sogar gar nicht reden. Sie ist,tapfer,kampfartig doch kann auch in Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen zu einem bestimmten Menschen einen großen Hass fühlen. Beziehungen William William kannte sie schon als sie klein war und die beiden waren gute Freunde. Eric (Huntsman) Zu Eric hatte sie ganz am Anfang keine wirklich perfekte Beziehung, jedoch später begann sie ihn gerne zu haben. Ravenna Snow White hatte anfangs Ravenna gerne, doch wusste nichts von ihren bösartigen Plänen und sagte auch am Ende des ersten Teil: "Du wirst mir nie leid tuen." Bilder 250px-Snow White and The Huntsman HD 2 Poster.jpg 660px-0,661,0,360-Snowwhite.jpg Snow White 2 HD.jpg Queen Snow White.jpg You See.jpg 1000px-Snow White Awakens HD.jpg 1000px-Snow White and the Reindeer.jpg 250px-Dwarves3.jpg 202px-Asking For Help.jpg TodoTwilightSaga Blanca Nieves y El Cazador trailer Mexico (112).jpg Snow White and the Huntsman - SnowWhite-Child.jpg 2011-12-09_0910_001.png 7783e3158565213.jpg 595894158562160.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich